Was wäre wenn?
by Buffy017
Summary: ... Ethan Justin nich betrogen hätte und die beiden statt dessen nach Chicago gegangen wäre. Was passiert, wenn Brian erkennt, wie sehr er Justin liebt und sich entscheidet für ihn zu kämpfen? Ist es bereits zu spät, oder kann Brian seinen Sunshine wieder
1. Chapter 1

**Das Angebot**

Justin wurde von der tragenden Musik einer Violine geweckt. Die traurigen Klänge vermittelten Verlust, Angst und tiefe Trauer. Orientierungslos öffnete er die Augen und starrte an die schlecht verputze Decke.  
"Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt?" Ethan setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich eine blonde Strähne aus Justins Stirn. Justin lächelte ihn an. Einen kurzen Moment, war er wieder im Loft gewesen und es war keine Violine gewesen, sondern das beruhigende plätschern der Dusche im Nebenzimmer. "Alles ok?" Justin hörte den besorgten Unterton in Ethans Stimme und nickte. "Ich musste nur richtig wach werden. Das Stück... es war wunderschön." Ethan lächelte stolz und gab Justin einen sanften Kuss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das Liberty Diner war voll. Justin haste die Mittagsschicht aber Alice, die neue Aushilfe, war krank und so war er kurzerhand eingesprungen. "Komm Sunshine," Debbie zog ihn zu einem Stuhl und platzierte ein Sandwich und ein Glas O-Saft vor ihm. "Du musst was Essen." Justin lächelte sie dankbar an und verdrückte ihn Rekordzeit das Sandwich.  
"Hallo Fremder," flötete eine fröhliche Stimme in sein Ohr. Emmet - in einem schreiend roten Shirt - ließ sich neben ihm nieder. "Wie geht es dir?" Justin lächelte Em an. "Gut - auch wenn meine Füße mich heute umbringen." Emmet grinste und beugte sich näher zu ihm. "Ich meinte mit..." "Ethan!" Em nickte und sah sich um. Justin folgte seinem Blick, konnte aber nichts ungewöhnliches sehen. "Mit Ethan läuft alles super. Er ist unglaublich und liest mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab." Em nickte. "Und im Bett?" Justin riss die Augen auf und spürte die Röte in seine Wangen steigen. Emmet sah ihn unschuldig an. "Es ist... toll." Der dunkelblonde sah ihn zweifelnd an. Nicht das Justin ihm das verdenken konnte. Wer konnte schon einem Vergleich mit Brian Kinney stand halten! Aber darum ging es in ihrer Beziehung nicht. Ethan liebte ihn, er vergötterte ihn und Justin genoss das Gefühl. "Wann sehen wir dich mal wieder im Babylon?" wechselte Emmet schließlich das Thema. Justin zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich hab viel zu tun und Ethan ist kein großer Tänzer." Em nickte ohne etwas zu sagen. Eine Weile saßen sie beide schweigend nebeneinander. "Sorry Em, meine Pause ist zu Ende. Wir sehen uns!" Justin rutschte von seinem Stuhl und verschwand in Richtung Toilette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ich hab heute Justin getroffen." Michael erstarrte. "Was?" Em drehte sich um. "Ich sagte, ich habe heute Justin getroffen," wiederholte er betont langsam. "Ich hab dich verstanden? Wo hast du ihn gesehen?" Em verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich Michael gegenüber nieder. "Im Diner." Michael schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. "Der traut sich was. Das der immer noch hier arbeitet. Wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, würde ich mich in der Gegend nicht mehr blicken lassen. Nicht nachdem, was er getan hat." Emmet sah ihn schockiert an. "Was er getan hat? Meiner Meinung nach, hat Justin genau das richtige getan. Brian hätte ihm nie gegeben, was er verdient." Michael schnaubte und wandte sich wieder seinem Comic zu. "Michael! Es war nicht Justin, der einen Fehler gemacht hat, sonder dein ach so toller bester Freund." Emmet stand auf und ließ Michael allein zurück.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mit müden Bewegungen schloss Justin die Tür zu Ethans - nein, zu _ihrer_ Wohnung auf. Ethan war nicht da. Vermutlich probte er wieder. Justin öffnete den Kühlschrank und war die Tür sogleich wieder frustriert zu. Er hatte es nicht geschafft einkaufen zu gehen und Ethan schien sich von seiner Musik zu ernähren.  
Er sah sich in der kleinen leeren Wohnung um. Die Tapete hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen, außerdem war es viel zu eng für zwei Personen. Kurz nach der Rage-Party, hatte Justin überlegt zu Daphne zu ziehen, aber Ethan hatte davon nichts wissen wollen. Mit einem letzten Blick in die Runde schnappte sich Justin seinen Schlüssel und verließ das Zimmer wieder.  
10 Minuten später, stand er vor Daphnes Tür. "Justin!" Seine beste Freundin umarmte ihn und zog ihn in die Wohnung herein. "Ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht." Laute Musik lief und der Boden war voller Papiere und Bücher. Daphne schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Überhaupt nicht! Seit du bei Ethan wohnst, sehen wir uns kaum noch." Justin zuckte mit den Achseln und setzte sich auf das Sofa. "Ich hab viel zu tun." "Mhm..." "Was?" fragte Justin genervt. Daphne lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Erzähl schon, wie ist Ethan so? Immer noch die große Liebe?" Justin zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und sah zu Boden. Daphne setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand.

Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, Daph. Ethan ist alles, was ich immer wollte. Er ist romantisch, sensibel, liebevoll. Er ist ein unglaublicher Musiker. Manchmal ist seine Musik so gefühlvoll, das er mich zum weinen bringt. Und trotzdem..." "...ist er nicht Brian," beendete Daphne seinen Satz. Justin nickte kläglich und schlug die Hand vor den Kopf. "Ich muss in den unmöglichsten Augenblicken an ihn denken. Neulich haben wir nebeneinander gelegen und geredet. Und plötzlich musste ich an Brian denken, wie er unter der blauen Lampe liegt und mich ansieht." Daphne strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken. "Das ist ganz normal. Brian war deine erste Liebe. Ihr habt soviel miteinander durchgemacht. Es braucht Zeit." Justin sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. "Meinst du wirklich...?" Daphne nickte und versuchte zuversichtlich auszusehen. Sie hoffte nur, das Justin wirklich die richte Entscheidung getroffen hatte...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey," Ethan begrüßte ihn mit einem tiefen Kuss. "Ich hab dich vermisst." "Ich war bei Daph." Ethan nickte und zog ihn zum Bett. Auf dem Nachttisch stand eine Flasche Sekt. Ethan schenkte die beiden Gläser ein und reichte eins an Justin. "Gibt es was zu feiern?" fragte der Blonde verwirrt. Ethan nickte geheimnisvoll und hob sein Glas. "Auf dich, mein Engel." Justin lächelte leicht und hob ebenfalls sein Glas. "Ich hatte heute ein Gespräch - mit Howard Senn. Er leitete die Philharmonie in Chicago." Justin nickte und fragte sich, worauf dieses Gespräch hinaus lief. "Er hat gesagt, das ich unglaubliches Talent habe. Und er hat mir ein Angebot gemacht..." Ethan ließ die Worte in einer dramatischen Pause ausklingen. "Er hat mir einen Vertrag für 6 Monate angeboten. Die Schule wäre einverstanden." "Das... das ist toll!" Ethan nickte begeistert. "Aber, ich werde nur nach Chicago gehen, wenn du mit kommst..."

* * *

Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen eine wundervolle Fanfic gelesen, die mich nicht mehr losgelassen hat. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht, das ich die Paris-Story nicht mehr voran treibe, aber ich werde sie auf jedenfall weiterschreiben. Aber, ich hoffe euch gefällt der Anfang dieser neuen Story - wer die Story lesen möchte, die mich hier Inspiriert hat findet sie auf (Sie heißt "Glitter an Shine" und ist auf Englisch). 


	2. Chapter 2

**Der Brief**

"Das war alles," Justin sah sich in dem leeren Zimmer um. Die Sonne des späten Nachmittags schien durch die dreckigen Fenster und beleuchtet das Bettgestell und die Einbauschränke der Küche. In ein paar Stunden hatten sie alles in Kartons verpackt und in den Umzugswagen verladen. Ein paar Stunden und schon erinnerte nichts mehr, an ihr Leben hier. Justin seufzte und fragte sich ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war. Natürlich, am Anfang hatte das alles wie ein wundervoller Traum geklungen. Ein neuer Anfang in einer neuen Stadt mit dem Mann den er liebte. Oder lieben sollte. Doch je näher der Termin des Umzuges rückte, desto mehr Zweifel beschlichen Justin. Er würde seine Familie hinter sich lassen, seine Freunde. Ethan war überzeugt, das sie es schaffen würden. Er war überglücklich, das Justin mit ihm kam.  
"Justin?", seine Mum stand in der Tür und sah ihren Sohn traurig an. Sie hatte seine Entscheidung erstaunlich gut aufgenommen, hatte ihn unterstütz und ermutigt. Justin seufzte noch einmal und verließ die Wohnung.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian kam spät nach Hause. Ein neuer Klient für Büromöbel hatte ihn bis spät Abends in Beschlag genommen. Er hatte kurz überlegt noch ins Babylon zu gehen, aber er konnte die Mitleidvollen Blicke der anderen nicht ertragen. Es waren 4 Monate vergangen und vor allem Emmet und Ted sahen ihn immer noch, als hätte er sein liebstes Spielzeug verloren.  
Das Licht auf seinem AB blinkte. Vermutlich Linds oder Debbie, die ihn zum Essen einluden. Mehr mitleidvolle Blicke.  
Mit einem Glas Jim Beam in der Hand nahm er den kleinen Stapel Post von der Theke und stieg ins Schlafzimmer hinauf. Die blaue Lampe über dem Bett beleuchtete die blauen Laken. Einen Moment schien es als würde das Licht auf blondes Haar scheinen, auf weiße Haut und... Gewaltsam unterbrach er seinen Gedanken und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Er brauchte ihn nicht! Er brauchte niemanden!

Gelangweilt sortierte er die Briefe. Rechnungen, Rechnungen, Werbung, ein Spendenaufruf des GLC. Der letzte Brief trug keinen Absender. In klarer Schrift, war sein Name auf das Kuvert geschrieben. Er kannte die Schrift. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er den Umschlag und zog einen Bogen weißes Papier heraus. Er wollte den Brief nicht lesen, aber irgendetwas zwang ihn dazu die Zeilen zu lesen:

_"Brian,_

_ich hoffe du liest den Brief und hast ihn nicht gleich weggeschmissen. Obwohl ich es verstehen würde. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen, wie leid es mir tut. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir sagen, wie sehr du mir fehlst. Ich wünschte, du hättest mich in jener Nacht zurück gehalten. Vielleicht hätten wir dann noch eine Chancen gehabt._

_Ich weiß, ich habe dich zu sehr gedrängt. Ich wollte Dinge, zu denen du nicht bereit bist, vielleicht nie bereit sein wirst. Ethan gibt mir diese Dinge. Die Romantik, das** Ich liebe dich**. Ich kann mir vorstellen, was du davon hältst. Für dich ist die Liebe Unsinn. Doch ich glaube daran und eine lange Zeit habe ich geglaubt, das meine Liebe für uns beide Stark genug ist. Ich habe mir geirrt. Ich glaube, das du mich auf deine ganz eigene Art liebst, aber es ist nicht genug. Ich will mein Leben so nicht leben._

_Ethan hat ein Angebot aus Chicago bekommen. Ich werde mit ihm gehen. Ich möchte dir danken, für alles. Vor allem für die Chancen, meinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Ohne dich, hätte ich aufgegeben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich... ob wir nach Pittsburgh zurückkommen. Das Semester ist zu Ende und ich habe mich nicht für das nächste eingeschrieben. Im Umschlag findest du den Check für PIFA. Ich wollte ihn dir erst persönlich geben, aber ich war zu feige._

_Das war es. Ich werde verschwinden, so wie du es wolltest. Ich hoffe, du vermisst mich wenigstens ein wenig. Ich werde dich vermissen. Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben._

_Justin_

Brian starrte wie vom Donner gerührt auf den Brief. Er bemerkte die Tränen nicht, die ihm über die Wange liefen, als er den Check aus dem Umschlag zog. Langsam dämmert es ihm, das Justin weg war. Wirklich weg...


	3. Chapter 3

**Heimweh**

Die ersten paar Wochen in Chicago waren aufregend und anstrengend. Ethan und Justin hatten ein kleines Appartement in der Nähe des Philharmonie gefunden. Ethan war überglücklich und steckte Justin mit seiner positiven Energie. Ein paar Wochen vergingen, ohne das Justin an Brian dachte oder von ihm träumte. Doch irgendwann kam die Realität mit Macht zurück.  
Ethan verbrachte immer mehr Zeit beim Üben und Proben und Justin war die meiste Zeit allein. Allein in einer Stadt, in der er niemanden kannte. Justin verbrachte viel Zeit durch die Straßen zu wandern und zu zeichnen. Seine Gedanken schienen immer häufiger zu Brian zurückzukehren und die Zweifel kehrten mit Macht zurück.

"Justin?" Der Blonde lag auf dem gebrauchten Sofa und starrte an die Decke. "Justin?" Ethan kniete sich vor das Sofa und betrachtete seinen Freund. "Wir sollten die Decke streichen," sagte Justin tonlos. "Was?" fragte Ethan verwirrt und warf einen Blick an die Decke. "Justin, die komplette Wohnung wurde vor unserem Einzug renoviert. Warum willst du die Decke streichen?" Justin zuckte mit den Achseln. Entnervet stand Ethan auf und starrte Justin an. "Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir? Seit Tagen ist es kaum mit dir auszuhalten!" "Oh, das ist lustig," antwortete Justin sarkastisch und sah Ethan zum ersten Mal an. "Du meinst in den wenigen Minuten täglich, die du mit mir verbringst?" "Was soll das Justin? Du weißt genau, das ich die Zeit zum Proben brauche." Justin nickte und holte eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust mit Ethan zu reden. Wären sie noch in Pittsburgh, wäre er vermutlich zu Daphne gegangen oder tanzen. Aber hier wusste er nicht mal einen guten Club. Ethan seufzte und zog Justin in seine Arme. "Es tut mir leid. Ich hab dich vernachlässigt. Es muss schwer für dich sein, ohne deine Freunde. Hör zu, wir gehen morgen mit der Truppe Essen. Warum kommst du nicht einfach mit?" Justin sah ihn wenig überzeugt an, nickte aber. Es war besser als einen weiteren Abend allein zu verbringen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Der Abend war eine einzige Katastrophe. Das einzige Thema war Musik, Musik und noch mal Musik. Nach zwei Stunden beugte Justin sich zu Ethan und flüsterte. "Ich gehe." Ethan nickte nur und konzentrierte sich weiter auf Trend, der von seiner neuen Geige schwärmte. Justin schnappte sich seine Jacke und verließ fluchtartig das Gebäude.  
Erleichtert sog er die kühle Nachtluft ein und fummelte aus seiner Jeans eine Zigarette. Ethan hasste es, das er rauchte. Ethan hasste es auch, das er trank.  
Langsam ging Justin durch die Straßen in Richtung ihrer Wohnung. Er machte kein Licht, als er das dunkle Appartement betrat. Er ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und schloss die Augen. Er erinnert sich plötzlich an einen Abend nach dem Chris Hopps Vorfall.  
Er war mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht. Das Loft war komplett dunkel gewesen und Brian schlief nicht neben ihm. Die Luft schien plötzlich viel zu dick zum Atmen zu sein und er spürte, wie ihm kalter Schweiß den Rücken hinunter lief. "Justin?" Erst Brians Stimme konnte ihn aus seiner Panik reißen. Brian schloss ihn in die Arme und flüsterte beruhigend in sein Ohr: "Sshh, es ist alles ok. Ich war nur im Bad."

Justin wusste nicht, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt daran denken musste, aber ihm wurde klar, wie sehr er Brian vermisste. Am liebsten würde er sofort in ein Flugzeug nach Pittsburgh steigen und seine große Liebe um Verzeihung bitten, ihn Anflehen ihn zurückzunehmen. Aber dazu hatte er zuviel Stolz. Außerdem bezweifelte er, das Brian ihn jemals zurücknehmen würde. Vermutlich war der dunkelhaarige froh, ihn endlich los zu sein. Bittere Tränen traten in Justins Augen als er sich bewusst wurde, das er vermutlich den größten Fehler seines Lebens begannen hatte, als er mit Ethan ging.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nochmals danke. Du hast uns das Leben gerettet." Brian nickte. Linds hob Gus auf den Arm. "Warst du auch schön brav Gus?" Gus schloss die Augen und bettete seinen Kopf an die Schulter seiner Mutter. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war der kleine Junge fest eingeschlafen. "Ich hoffe, wir haben dir nicht den Abend ruiniert." Brian schüttelte den Kopf und deutet mit dem Kopf zu seinem Computer. "Ich muss noch Arbeiten..." Linds nickte und ging in Richtung Tür. Kurz vorher blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. "Hast du was von Justin gehört? Er hatte versprochen sich zu melden, aber..." Brian sah sie ausdruckslos an. "Nein und ich erwarte auch nicht von ihm zu hören." Linds nickte zerknirscht. Justin war noch immer ein heikles Thema für Brian. Kaum einer erwähnte den Blonden in seiner Gegenwart und tat es doch mal jemand, wurde er mit einer kalten Antwort abgespeist.

Erleichtert schloss Brian hinter Linds die Tür. Er hatten den Nachmittag mit Gus genossen. Er hatte ihn abgelenkt von den Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die in seinem Kopf herumspuckten. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an die kühle Metalltür und schloss die Augen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und war hundemüde. Er hatte seit Tagen, wenn er ehrlich war Wochen, nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Seit dem Tag, an dem er Justins Brief gelesen hatte. Die Worte wiederholten sich in einer unendlichen Schleife in seinem Kopf und Bilder des jungen Blonden verfolgten ihn, sobald er die Augen schloss.  
Nie, in seinem ganzen Leben, hätte er gedacht das ihm so etwas einmal passieren würde. Er war glücklich gewesen, mit seinen One-Night-Stands, seiner keine Beziehungsregel. Und dann war Justin wie ein Tornado in sein Leben gerast und hatte ihn verändert. Doch dann war Ethan gekommen und hatte Justin seine süßen Worte ins Ohr geflüstert. Und Justin hatte ihm geglaubt. Was Brian ihm gegeben hatte, war nicht genug.  
Am Anfang hatte er versucht sein Leben wieder so zu leben, wie vor Justin. Doch er konnte es nicht. Überall holten ihn die Erinnerungen ein und seine Bettpartner konnten keinem Vergleich mit dem Blonden stand halten. Seit dieser Erkenntnis hielt er sich fern vom Babylon. Seine Freunde, vor allem Michael, wunderten sich über die plötzliche Veränderung. Brian zog sich immer mehr von ihm zurück. Michael gab immer noch Justin an allem die Schuld und schien jedes Mal eine wahre Schimpfkanonade auf ihn loszulassen. Brian hatte genug davon. Er wusste, das er genauso Schuld war wie Justin, wenn nicht mehr.

Das Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Ein Blick auf das Display ließ ihn innerlich mit den Zähnen knirschen. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach... "Was willst du?" fragte er rüde. "Ich wollte fragen, ob wir uns nachher im Woodys treffen. Ich hätte Lust auf eine Runde Billard." "Ich hab zu tun." Er konnte regelrecht sehen wie Michael anfing zu Schmollen. "Ach komm schon. Du kommst kaum noch ins Diner oder zu unseren Familienessen und das Babylon meidest du total. Wir sehen uns kaum noch." Brian rollte mit den Augen. Manchmal hörte sich Michael wirklich wie ein verzogenes Kind an. "Ich kann nicht!" sagte er bestimmt und unterbrach die Verbindung. Er hatte wirklich keinen Nerv auf Michael und den Rest der Gang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Justin?" Ethan knallte die Wohnungstür zu und schaltete das Licht ein. "Was zum Teufel war das? Was denkst du dir eigentlich?" Justin schaute ihm ruhig entgegen. "Was meinst du?" "Was ich meine? Du hast mich einfach sitzen lassen, vor meinen Freunden!" Justin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe dir gesagt das ich gehe. Deine Freunde haben mich komplett ignoriert und ich habe mich zu Tode gelangweilt." Ethan starrte ihn weiter wütend an. "Es war bestimmt nicht so schlimm, das du es nicht ein bisschen länger ausgehalten hättest. Meine Freunde waren enttäuscht. Du hast nicht mal versucht mit ihnen ins Gespräch zu kommen." Justin fühlte das er ebenfalls wütend wurde, versuchte aber ruhig zu bleiben. "Was hätte ich denn tun sollen. Alles worüber ihr geredet habt, war eure Musik. Als ich versucht habe über so etwas triviales wie einen Kinofilm zu sprechen, haben mich alle angeguckt als wäre ich vom Mond." "Oh ja natürlich. Konversation ist vermutlich nicht deine Stärke. Bei Brian brauchtest du dieses Talent nämlich bestimmt nicht"  
Schockiert schaute Justin Ethan an. "Lass Brian aus dem Spiel. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie meine Beziehung mit Brian war." Ethan lachte höhnisch. "Beziehung? Das ich nicht lache. Du bist ihm gefolgt wie ein Sklave." Justin schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kennst ihn nicht. Du hast absolut keine Ahnung!" Justin nahm seine Jacke und verließ die Wohnung so schnell er konnte. Heiße Tränen liefen ihm die Wange herunter und er fühlte sich wie damals im Sommercamp mit 5 Jahren, als er vor Heimweh fast umgekommen wäre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kontakt**

Ethan hatte sich entschuldigt. Er hatte einen Riesen Strauß roter Rosen gekauft und ihn zu einem romantischen Essen ausgeführt. Justin wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits war er so wütend und verletzt, andererseits war er allein und klammerte sich an die einzig vertraute Person. Justin hatte, entgegen Ethans Wunsch, einen Aushilfsjob in einer kleinen Galerie angenommen.

Es war zwei Wochen nach dem Streit und Ethan war mal wieder mit Trend und John weg. Angeblich um einen neu Komposition zu besprechen. Wenn Justin ehrlich war, war es ihm egal. Es wäre ihm sogar egal wenn Ethan mit Trend schlafen würde. Er blickte auf den Zeichenblock in seinem Schoß. Es war Brian, den er ohne nachzudenken skizziert hatte. Er trug ein enges Hemd und die Lederhose, die Justin so liebte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Wütend riss er das Blatt von dem Block und zerknüllte es. Warum konnte er Brian nicht endlich vergessen!

Justin nahm sein Telefon und wollte grade Daphnes Nummer wählen, als es klingelte. "Hallo"  
"Wärst du noch hier"  
Justin riss die Augen auf - Brian! "Brian"  
"Wärst du noch hier, Justin?" wiederholte Brian seine Frage. Er lag auf dem Bett und starrte zur Decke. "Was meinst du"  
"Wenn _Ian_ nicht gewesen wäre. Wärst du noch hier"  
"Er heißt Ethan," korrigiert Justin automatisch. "Ich weiß nicht, was passiert wäre. Brian, was ist los mit dir? Bist du betrunken"  
Brian lachte auf. "Betrunken, ich wünschte ich wäre es"  
"Was willst du? Ich dachte wir hätten alles geklärt"  
"Ich will das du verschwindest"  
"Was"  
"Aus meinem Kopf. Ich will das du aus meinem Kopf verschwindest"  
"Brian, ich..."  
"Du bist wie ein Virus das sich festgesetzt hat und kein Medikament kann es vertreiben. Warum tust du das"  
Justin schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Wovon redest du?"  
"Du sollst verschwinden! Ich will nicht mehr von dir träumen; ich will mich nicht mehr erinnern; ich will nachts nicht aufwachen, weil du nicht da bist; und ich will nicht mehr an den verdammten Abschlussball denken müssen"  
Justin saß stocksteif da. "Ich..." Aber Brian war in Fahrt und ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. "Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler, ich wusste es. Aber nein, du musstest mir nachlaufen, mich nerven, mich zur Weißglut treiben. Und siehst du was dabei rauskommt"  
"Es tut mir leid," flüsterte Justin verzweifelt. Er hatte Brian noch nie so erlebt.  
Brian schwieg eine Weile. Schließlich fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme. "Geht es dir gut"  
Justin nickte, bevor er sich erinnerte, das Brian ihm nicht gegenüber saß. "Mir geht es gut"  
"Was ist mit _Ian_? Alles klar bei euch?  
Justin ignoriert das Ian, Brian wusste wie er hieß. "Es geht uns gut. Ethan hat viel zu tun"  
"Was ist mit deiner Schule Justin"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht bewerbe ich mich hier. Wie geht es Gus"  
Brian lächelte leicht: "Gut, aber er vermisst dich. Er fragt nach _Jusin_"  
Justin grinste. "Ich vermisse ihn auch"  
"Hör zu, ich muss auflegen. Ich habe morgen früh ein Meeting"  
"Ok... Kann ich dich mal wieder anrufen.. zum reden"  
"Immer."

* * *

Ich wollte den Teil eigentlich noch beim letzten Kapitel mit dranhängen, ich finde aber, er hat ein eigenes Kaptiel verdient. Wie immer freue ich mich riesig über eure Kommentare:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Bittere Tränen**

Es waren 3 Wochen seit dem Telefongespräch vergangen. 3 Wochen, in denen Brian das Gespräch immer und immer wieder in Gedanken durchnahm. Justins Stimme zu hören, war wie ein Traum gewesen. Brian konnte sich nur nicht entschließen ob es ein guter oder ein Alptraum war.  
"Brian?" Michael rüttelte seinen Freund an der Schulter. "Was?" "Du hast ausgesehen, als wäre dir ein Geist begegnet." Brian zuckte mit den Achseln und leerte sein Bier. Er gab Vince, dem Barkeeper im Woodys, einen Wink und hatte wenig später eine neue Flasche vor sich stehen. "Kommst du noch mit ins Babylon?" Brian schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Warum nicht?" Brian drehte sich genervt zu seinem besten Freund um. "Michael...!" Michael schloss den Mund und schaute Brian verletzt an. Er verstand seinen Freund nicht mehr. "Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen?" Brian nickte nur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auch Justin, konnte das Telefonat nicht vergessen. Er lag Nachts wach und lauschte dem friedlichen Atem von Ethan, während er sich vorstellte, was Brian grade tat. War er im Babylon und tanzte mit irgendeinem Mann, oder war er im Hinterzimmer des Clubs? Er stellte sich vor, wie die zuckender Lichter über seine Haut glitten, die enge Kleidung betonte seinen Körper, die dunklen Augen waren geschlossen. Justin seufzte und stand auf. Er konnte nicht länger neben Ethan liegen bleiben. Er fühlte sich, als würde er ihn allein durch seine Gedanken betrügen.

Er tapste im Dunkeln ins Bad und schaltete die schwache Glühbirne über dem Waschbecken ein. Er starrte in den Spiegel. Seine blauen Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen. Er erinnerte sich an die Abende mit Brian, während sie gemeinsam im Bad standen und sich für einen Abend im Babylon fertig machten. Die kritischen Blicke, die Brian immer wieder in den Spiegel warf, hatten ihn unendlich amüsiert. Brian sah immer gut aus, egal was er trug oder wie seine Haare saßen. Trotzdem brauchte der dunkelhaarige Stunden, um in seinen Augen perfekt zu sein.  
Ethan war da ganz anders. Für ihn zählte die Musik, nicht sein Aussehen. Natürlich sah auch Ethan auf eine natürlich weise gut aus, mit seinen dunklen Locken und den ausdrucksvollen Augen, aber Justin konnte nicht umher die beiden Männer in seinem Leben miteinander zu vergleichen. Und der Vergleich fiel für Ethan nicht grade schmeichelhaft aus. Er löschte das Licht im Bad und starrte einen Moment aufs Bett. Dann drehte er sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Leise schloss er die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich. Mit zitternden Fingern holte er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die vertraute Nummer.

"Ja"  
"Brian?" flüsterte Justin und starrte nervös die geschlossene Tür an.  
"Wen hast du erwartet"  
"Ich... Vergiss es. Ich hätte nicht anrufen sollen"  
"Justin"  
Justin schluckte und unterdrückte die Tränen in seinen Augen. "Es tut mir leid." Schnell legte er auf und schaltete sein Handy aus.

"Jus? Alles ok?" Ethan stand in der offenen Schlafzimmertür und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. "Alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte Durst," sagte Justin leise und schloss Ethan in die Arme. Der hauchte im einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was zum Teufel war das? Brian starrte auf das Telefon. Justin hatte sich angehört, als würde er.. weinen. Entschieden schüttelte Brian den Kopf. Das war nicht mehr seine Angelegenheit. Sollte sich der Geiger darum kümmern. Doch der Gedanke, das es Justin nicht gut gehen könnte, ließ ihn die ganze Nacht nicht los.

Am Morgen fuhr er schließlich kurz entschlossen einen kleinen Umweg zum Büro. Er war nur einmal hier gewesen, kurz nach Justins Unfall. Damals hatte ihn seine Mutter weggeschickt, damit er ihren Sohn in Ruhe ließ. Sie hatte ihren Wunsch bekommen, dachte er bitter.  
"Brian?" Jennifer sah den Mann überrascht an. Er trug einen dunklen Anzug und eine Sonnenbrille. "Mrs. Taylor..." "Jennifer." korrigierte sie automatisch und bat ihn mit einer Handbewegung ins Haus. "Möchten Sie etwas trinken?" Brian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... haben Sie in letzter Zeit mit Justin gesprochen?" Jennifer nickte. "Warum?" "Geht es ihm gut? Ich meine ihm und... Ethan?" Sie nickte. Brian fuhr sich durch seine dunklen Haare. "Haben Sie... Kontakt mit Justin?" fragte sie nach einer kurzen unkomfortablen Pause. "Nein... er hat angerufen. Gerstern Nacht. Er klang... verstört." Jennifer legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Wenn es Sie beruhigt, rufe ich ihn heute Abend an." Brian nickte. "Danke."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hallo Schatz"  
"Mum!" Justin warf Ethan einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Kurz darauf, hörte er leise Geigenmusik hinter der geschlossenen Tür. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und ignorierte die Musik im Hintergrund. Manchmal wünschte er, Ethan würde ein anderes Instrument spielen und nicht immer die traurige Geigenmusik. "Hi Mum"  
Eine Weile redeten die beiden über alles mögliche. Jennifer erzählte ihrem Sohn von Molly und Justin erzählte von seinem Job in der Galerie.  
"Geht es dir gut, mein Liebling"  
"Natürlich"  
"Das hört sich nicht besonders... überzeugend an"  
Justin verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich ist es manchmal schwierig, vor allem weil Ethan so viel proben muss"  
Jennifer nickte. "Und sonst, hast du Freunde gefunden"  
"Wir gehen manchmal mit ein paar von Ethans Kollegen aus. Sie sind alle sehr nett," Justin log seine Mum nicht gerne an, aber in dem Fall musste es halt sein.  
"Das freut mich. Justin - Brian war heute morgen hier"  
Justin schluckte. Brian war bei seiner Mutter gewesen! "Aha"  
"Er, nun er wirkte.. besorgt. Er sagte, du hättest gestern mit ihm gesprochen"  
Brian wirkte besorgt? Natürlich, und Elefanten konnten Fliegen! "Ich... ich weiß nicht warum ich ihn angerufen habe. Aber es geht mit wieder gut, Mum. Ehrlich"  
Jennifer wirkte wenig überzeugt, ließ es aber darauf beruhen. Sie wusste wie stur Justin war, wenn es um Brian ging. Schnell wechselte sie das Thema. "Wann kommst du mal wieder nach Pittsburgh. Ich vermisse dich"  
Justin lächelte. "Mal sehen, vielleicht das Wochenende in zwei Wochen. Da hat Ethan auch frei"  
"Schön. Ich will dich auch nicht länger stören, mein Schatz"  
"Bye Mum!"

Justin legte das Telefon auf den Nachttisch und starrte nachdenklich ins Nichts. Brian war bei seiner Mutter gewesen, und er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Ohne lange nachzudenken nahm er das Handy und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht. Er hoffte nur, das er das richtige tat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Heute Abend - 8 Uhr - Sei zu Hause - J._

Was dachte er sich nur dabei. War er seit neuestem Justins Haustier, das sprang wenn sein Herrchen pfiff. Er sollte gehen, ins Babylon und sich irgendeinen Kerl für die Nacht suchen.  
Aber er blieb vor seinem PC sitzen und blickte alle paar Minuten auf die Uhr. Brian hasste sich dafür, das er diese Gefühle zuließ: die Sorge um Justin, die Aufregung seine Stimme zu hören. Er wünschte, er könnte den blonden endlich vergessen und gleichzeitig wünschte er, Justin wäre hier, in seinen Armen... Er war wirklich verflucht, dachte er bei sich. Es war kurz vor 8...

* * *

_Ich weiß, keine gute Stelle um aufzuhören, aber ich verspreche ganz schnell das nächste Kapitel zu posten - es wird natürlich viel schnell nach ein paar netten Reviews gehen;-))_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chaos der Gefühle**

"Hey." Justins Stimme war leise und wirkte müde.  
"Hey." Brian schluckte nervös. Warum zum Teufel war er Nervös!  
"Wegen Gestern"  
"Ist schon ok," unterbrach Brian ihn. "Ich hab dir gesagt, du kannst anrufen. Jederzeit"  
"Danke. Es tut gut mit jemandem zu reden..." Justin unterbrach sich und fragte sich was er hier tat? Er sprach mit dem Mann, der ihn so verletzt hatte, das er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Er betrog seinen Freund, mit dem er nach Chicago gezogen war!  
"Justin? Was ist los mit dir"  
"Mir ist nur grade klar geworden, wie verrückt das ganze ist. Wenn Ethan wüsste, was das ich mit dir rede"  
"Keine Angst, von mir wird es nicht erfahren"  
Justin grinste.  
"Wo steckt _Ian _überhaupt? Ich dachte ihr wärt inzwischen an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen"  
"Er hat viel zu tun. Es ist eine große Chance für ihn. Am Wochenende werden einige Kritiker und Veranstalter aus Europa da sein"  
"Hm, und was ist mit dir? Spielst du für ihn die kleine Hausfrau"  
"Brian"  
"Was? Du hast für ihn deine Schule verlassen, deine Familie und er denkt nur an sich"  
Justin schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn Brian recht hatte. "Es ist schon ok. Wie gesagt, es ist seine große Chance. Er hätte für mich das gleiche getan"  
"Wirklich"  
"Natürlich! Er liebt mich," antwortete Justin so überzeugend wie er konnte. Die kleine Stimme die in seinem Kopf spuckte, konnte er allerdings nicht zum verstummen bringen. Auch Brian war alles andere als überzeugt. "Natürlich. So etwas tut man wohl, wenn man _verliebt_ ist." "Ich vermisse Pittsburgh," sagte Justin, als das Schweigen zu unangenehm wurde.  
"Warum solltest du? Es ist nur Pittsburgh. Und du bist mit deinem _Liebsten_ glücklich vereint," antwortete Brian sarkastisch.  
"Aber meine Familie und meine Freunde sind in Pittsburgh. Hier kenne ich niemanden. Ethans Freunde ignorieren mich, weil ich kein Musiker bin. Und ich vermisse das Babylon, das Tanzen. Ethan hasst die Clubs und möchte lieber mit mir alleine sein"  
"Komm zurück"  
"Was?"  
"Wenn du so unglücklich bist, komm zurück. Dein Geiger wird das verstehen. Schließlich will er doch, das du glücklich bist"  
Justin seufzte. "Das geht nicht. Ethan braucht mich hier."  
"Mh, du solltest an dich denken, nicht an irgendwen der dich vielleicht braucht."  
"Du meinst, so wie du!"  
"Justin, du hast mich nie gebraucht. Du warst immer der Stärkere von uns beiden."  
"Brian..."  
"Ich meine es ernst. Als du nach dem Unfall entlassen wurdest hast du gekämpft um wieder Zeichnen zu können; du hast dich gegen deinen Vater durchgesetzt um deinen Traum zu verwirklichen; und du hast versucht aus mir einen besserene Menschen zu machen..."  
"Nicht sehr Erfolgreich."  
"Also, was wirst du tun?"  
Justin zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke ich werde mit Ethan reden müssen. Vielleicht finden wir eine Lösung, die uns beiden hilft."  
"Gut. Ruf mich an, wenn du wieder jemandem zum reden brauchst. Egal wie spät es ist."  
"Mach ich. Und danke Brian, fürs zuhören."

Justin lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Es hatte so gut getan, mit Brian zu reden. Allein seine Stimme zu hören, ließ Gänsehaut auf seiner Haut entstehen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ethan? Ethan!" Ethan sah zu seinem Freund, der in der Tür lehnte und ihn genervt ansah. "Was ist?" "Kannst du mal 5 Minuten eine Pause machen?" Ethan schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt das ich proben muss, Justin. Das Konzert ist übermorgen." Justin seufzte. "Bitte, Ethan. Nur 5 Minuten. Ich dachte wir könnten vielleicht zusammen essen." Ethan schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Ich habe keinen Hunger. Vielleicht ist es besser wenn ich zu Trend gehe. Dann können wir zusammen üben." Justin starrte seinen Freund wütend an. "Üben, das ich nicht lache," murmelte er. Entnervt legte Ethan seine Geige zur Seite.

"Justin, was soll das? Was sollen Trend und ich sonst machen." "Sag du es mir," antwortete Justin hitzig. "Gott Justin, das ist albern. Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind." "Warum? Weil ich gern mal wieder einen Abend mit dir verbringen würde? Aber natürlich, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein. Der große Maestro muss üben und hat keine Zeit mehr für das Fußvolk!" Justin drehte sich um und warf die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu. Einen kurzen Moment hoffte er, das Ethan ihm nachkam und sich entschuldigte. Doch kurze Zeit später hörte er, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel.

Justin konnte die Tränen nicht länger aufhalten und warf sich schluchzend aufs Bett. Sein Hand fiel auf sein Handy, das unter dem Kissen lag. Verzweifelt wählte er die Nummer und wartete ungeduldig auf das Freizeichen.  
"Kinney"  
"Brian"  
"Justin was ist los"  
"Ethan," Justin unterdrückte einen Schluchzer. "Wir haben uns gestritten. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll"  
"Justin beruhig dich. Warum habt ihr euch gestritten"  
Justin holte tief Luft und merkte, wie der Tränenstrom langsam versiegte. "Ich glaube, das Ethan mich betrügt"  
"Bist du dir sicher"  
"Ja! Nein, nicht wirklich. Vermutlich hab ich überreagiert"  
"Warum kommst du nicht früher her. Deine Mum hat gesagt, du wolltest am Freitag kommen"  
"Du hast mit meiner Mum gesprochen"  
"Vielleicht hilft dir der Abstand weiter"  
"Vielleicht hast du recht. Danke."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Du packst?" Justin hatte Ethan nicht kommen hören. Sein offener Koffer lag auf dem Bett und war halb voll mit Kleidung. "Ich fahre zu meiner Mum nach Hause." Ethan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ohne mit mir darüber zu sprechen?" Justin seufzte und drehte sich zu Ethan. "Das hätte ich ja, wenn du da gewesen wärst. Außerdem hast du ohne mich mehr Zeit zum proben." "Ich will das du bleibst, Justin!" sagte Ethan bestimmt. Der blonde schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss den vollen Koffer. "Mein Flug geht in 3 Stunden. Du kannst mich zu Flughafen bringen, wenn du das willst." Ethan ergriff seinen Arm und hielt in zurück. "Ich habe gesagt, ich will das du bleibst." Justin machte sich mit einem Ruck los. "Es ist besser. Ich muss nachdenken und das kann ich hier nicht." Ethan schluckte. "Kommst du wieder?" Justin zuckte mit den Achseln und ließ Ethan stehen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Betrogen!**

Brian lehnte lässig an seinem Wagen und beobachtete die Menschen, die aus der Tür strömten. Die dunkle Sonnenbrille verbarg den unsicheren Blick. Es war vermutlich keine gute Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Justins blondes Haar glänzte in der Sonne, als er sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Er trug eine Reisetasche über der Schulter und eine Mappe, die vermutlich seinen Zeichenblock enthielt. Brian atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat dann einen Schritt auf Justin zu.

Als Justin aus dem Terminal trat, kniff er die Augen gegen die grelle Sonne zusammen. Der Flug war langweilig gewesen. Er hatte über Ethan und ihren Streit gebrütet und sich gefragt, ob er nicht vielleicht vorschnell abgereist war. Er hatte seinem Freund keine Chance gelassen, mit ihm zu reden. Erschöpft ließ er seine Reisetasche einen Moment auf den Boden gleiten und sah auf. Den Mann, der sich zielstrebig auf ihn zu bewegte, hätte er überall erkannt. Er trug eine verblichene Jeans, ein weißes Shirt und seine teuere Lederjacke. Justin stockte der Atem.

"Wie war der Flug?" fragte Brian und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab. Er nahm Justins Tasche und nahm den Arm des verwirrten Blonden. Erst als sie im Auto saßen, konnte Justin wieder so weit denken, das er einen Satz formulieren konnte. "Was machst du hier?" Brian zuckte mit den Achseln. "Deiner Mum ist ein Termin dazwischen gekommen." "Ich hätte ein Taxi nehmen können." Brian sah ihn kurz an und wandte sich dann wieder der Straße zu. "Ich dachte, wir könnten reden." Justin nickte, noch verwirrter. Brian wollte reden?  
Der Rest des Weges verlief in Schweigen. Beide Männern hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Brian parkte den Wagen und schweigend fuhren die beiden zu Brians Loft.

Eine Welle von Heimweh befiel Justin, sobald er das Loft betrat. Nichts hatte sich verändert und doch schien alles Fremd. Er erinnerte sich an die Stunden die er hier verbracht hatte. Er schluckte und ließ seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen. "Was zu Trinken?" Justin nickte und trat fast schüchtern - wie in ihrer ersten Nacht - in die Wohnung. Brian drückte ihm eine Flasche kalten Biers in die Hand und deutete mit dem Kopf zum Sofa. Justin folgte ihm wortlos und ließ sich auf der weißen Ledercouch nieder. "Also, was hat Ia...Ethan gesagt." "Wozu?" fragte Justin, mit seinen Gedanken immer noch in der Vergangenheit versunken. "Das du einfach abgereist bist." "Er war nicht begeistert." Brian nickte und betrachtete den Blonden verstohlen.  
Justin sah müde aus. Die dunklen Schatten unter seinen blauen Augen ließen sein Gesicht noch blasser als sonst wirken. Ohne darüber nachzudenken streckte Brian seine Hand aus und berührte sanft Justins Wange. Die Haut fühlte sich weich und zart unter seinen Fingern an. Justin sah ihn erstaunt an. Wie vom Blitz getroffen zog Brian seine Hand weg und stand auf. Er trat zum Fenster und sah auf die Straßen hinaus.

"Glaubst du es war falsch?" fragte Justin plötzlich in die Stille hinein. Brian drehte sich nicht um, sonder wartete das Justin fortfuhr. "Alles aufzugeben und nach Chicago zu gehen, meine ich. Vielleicht hätte ich hier bleiben sollen." "Dann bereust du es," stellte Brian fest. Er drehte sich zu Justin um. "Es ist dein Leben Justin. Niemand kann darüber bestimmen, außer du. Du musst entscheiden, was richtig für dich ist. Nicht Ethan, nicht dein Mutter und erst recht nicht ich." Justin sah verletzt zur Seite. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, das Brian ihm sagte er soll zurückkommen. Zurück zu ihm. "Ethan liebt mich." Brian nickte: "Das sagt er." Justin stand auf und begann unruhig hin und her zu gehen. "Er braucht mich." Brian schnaubte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wozu Ian ihn brauchte. Um sein Ego zu steigern, Justin wie eine Trophäe zu zeigen. Doch das sagte er nicht. Er würde Justin nur verletzten und das wollte er nicht.  
"Liebst du ihn?" fragte er statt dessen. Justin hielt in seinem umherwandern inne und starrte zu Boden. Brian seufzte und ging zu ihm. Er legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drehte ihn sanft zu sich. Justin sank in seine Umarmung.

Eine Weile standen sie nur da. Eng umschlungen, die Augen geschlossen. Keiner wollte den anderen wieder loslassen. Justin sah aus tränenverschleierten Augen zu Brian hoch. Brian las alles in Justins Augen, was er wissen musste. Stürmisch senkte er seine Lippen auf die von Justin. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und voller schmerzhaften süßen Erinnerungen. Eine Träne lief über Justins Wange als er sich enger an Brians Körper schmiegte. Brians Hand vergrub sich in den blonden Locken und vertiefte den Kuss, eroberte zurück, was einst ihm gehörte und nun einem anderen... Brian riss die Augen auf und stieß Justin von sich. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? "Brian?" Justin schaute ihn tief verletzt an. Brian antwortete nicht, sondern wich noch weiter von ihm zurück. "Verschwinde." brachte er schließlich hervor. Eine weitere Träne lief über Justins Wange, als er seine Sachen schnappte und das Loft verließ. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zurück bevor er die Tür schloss. Brian stand immer noch an der selben Stelle. Doch Justin glaubte, auch in den Augen des Älteren Tränen zu sehen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daphne öffnete die Tür und sah Justin erstaunt an. "Justin, wie schön..." Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte, sie die roten Augen und die Tränenspuren auf seinem Gesicht. Schnell zog sie ihren besten Freund in ihre Wohnung. Sie nahm ihm die Jacke ab und drückte ihn auf ihr Sofa. Aus der Küche holte sie ein Glas Wasser. Justin blickte auf, als sie ihm das Glas reichte. "Ich bin ein Idiot. Ein kompletter, wahnsinniger und nicht zu heilender Idiot." Daphne schüttelte den Kopf und legte Justin einen Arm um die Schulter. "Was ist los"  
Justin schluckte und riss sich zusammen. Er benahm sich wie ein Teenager. Er lachte laut auf. Verdammt, er war noch ein Teenager! Daphne sah ihn besorgt an. Der blonde schüttelte den Kopf. "Also, was machst du hier?" Justin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte euch besuchen." Daphne nickte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ok, und jetzt: warum bist du wirklich hier?" Justin seufzte. Daphne hatte er nie was vormachen können. "Ethan und ich, wir hatten einen Streit." "Jeder streitet sich mal." Justin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab.. ich hab ihn beschuldigt mich zu betrügen." Daphne zog scharf die Luft ein. "Und das schlimmste ist, ich bin derjenige der ihn hintergeht. Ich hab wieder Kontakt zu Brian." Daphne nickte nur und ließ ihren Freund weitererzählen. "...Und Brian hat mir geraten Abstand zu gewinnen. Also bin ich hergeflogen. Meine Mum wollte mich abholen, aber... Brian hat mich mit zu sich genommen und wir haben geredet und plötzlich hat er mich geküsst. Gott Daphne, was bin ich für ein Mensch. Ich fliege nach Hause, um über meine Beziehung nachzudenken und betrüge Ethan bei der ersten Gelegenheit. Und Brian, er hat mich plötzlich weggestoßen, als wäre ich zu wieder. Er hat mich angesehen, wie ein lästiges Insekt. Und dann hat er mich rausgeschmissen." Die Tränen liefen nun wieder über seine Wange und seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert. "Daph, was soll ich nur machen?"

"Du legst dich jetzt erst mal hin," sagte Daphne bestimmend. Schlaf würde Justin bestimmt gut tun. "Komm, du kannst in meinem Zimmer schlafen. Ich muss sowieso noch lernen." Justin nickte erschöpft und folgte seiner Freundin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Wie konntest du mir das antun?" Ethan starrte ihn wütend an. Sein Gesicht war in rotes Licht getaucht, sein Augen sahen voller Hass auf ihn herab. "Du bist ein Nichts. Ein hinterhältiges, kleines Nichts." Ethans Gesicht verschwand und seine Mum tauchte auf. Sie hielt ein Taschentuch in der Hand und sah ihn enttäuscht an. "Wie konnte ich mich nur so in die täuschen, Justin. Ich dachte, du wärst Erwachsen. Aber du bist immer noch ein kleiner Junge, der mit seinem Kopf durch die Wand will. Du solltest dich schämen." Justin kauerte sich zusammen und presste die Hände auf die Ohren. Doch die Stimmen blieben, diesmal war es Daphne. "Du ekelst mich an. Wenn man jemanden wie dich zum Freund hat, braucht man keinen Feind." Justin hielt die Augen fest verschlossen. Das ist ein Traum, sagte er sich. Vorsichtig sah er nach oben, als die Stimmen verstummten. "Na Taylor, wie geht es deinem Kopf?" Ein Baseballschläger raste auf ihn zu._  
Justin erwachte mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen. Es war Monate her, das er von Chris Hobbs geträumt hatte. Wenn er einen dieser Träume gehabt hatte, hatte Brian ihn einfach in den Arm genommen und gehalten. Die ganze Nacht. Keiner der beiden hatte geschlafen, sie hatte einfach nur eng beieinander gelegen und sich vergewissert, das sie in Sicherheit waren. Jetzt war Justin allein mit seinen Träumen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gedankenspiele**

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Daphne besorgt und stellte eine Tasse heißen Kaffee vor ihm auf den Tisch. Justin schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf. Er fuhr sich durch sein Haar und gähnte. Daphne nickte wissend. Sie hatte die Alpträume von Justin mehr als einmal miterlebt, auch heute Nacht. Nach dem Angriff von Chris Hobbs hatte er sie regelmäßig gehabt. Seine Mutter war hilflos gewesen, nur Brian hatte ihn beruhigen können. "Du solltest nochmal mit ihm reden," meinte sie schließlich. Justin schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Wozu?" Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich finde, er schuldet dir eine Erklärung." Wieder schüttelte Justin den Kopf. "Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns eine Weile nicht sehen. Vielleicht nie mehr." Daphne seufzte. "Was hast du jetzt vor?" "Meine Mum besuchen und dann zurück nach Chicago. Ich... ich muss Ethan sagen, was passiert ist." Daphne nahm seine Hand. "Und dann?" Justin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ich das wüsste..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian stand am Fenster, eine Zigarette in der Hand, eine halbleere Scotch-Flasche in der Anderen. Es war kurz vor Morgengrauen und ein angenehmer Wind strich über seine nackte Haut. Er starrte hinaus auf die leere Straße. Vor ein paar Stunden war Justin hier gewesen und er hätte alles ändern können. Er hätte Justin sagen können, wie sehr er ihn vermisste, ihn liebte. Statt dessen hatte er ihn weggestoßen - wieder einmal. Brian schluckte schwer und versuchte die Tränen in seinen Augen zu verdrängen. Brian Kinney weinte nicht, Brian Kinney bereute nichts, Brian Kinney hatte keine Beziehungen. Er lachte auf. Selbst nach über 2 Jahren, versuchte er sich noch selbst zu belügen. Alles hatte sich geändert, als er Justin unter der Straßenlaterne vorm Babylon gesehen hatte. Er hatte den Jungen bei sich aufgenommen, als niemand ihn wollte. Er war zu seinem verdammten Abschlussball gegangen und hatte versucht, sich zu ändern. Für ihn!

Das schrille Klingeln seines Telefons unterbrach den Gedanken. Es klingelte zweimal, dreimal, viermal, ehe der Anrufbeantworter ansprang. Es war Mikey. "Hey Bri, wir haben dich gestern vermisst. Warum warst du nicht im Woodys? Na ja, meld dich bei mir, ja"  
Brian nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. In zwei Stunden musste er bei Vangard sein und irgendeinen Kunden verzaubern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ja?" beantwortete er genervt die Gegensprechanlage. Er war vor 10 Minuten nach Hause gekommen und hatte sich auf eine heiße Dusche gefreut. "Brian? Hier ist Daphne. Ich muss mit dir sprechen." Brian verdrehte die Augen. Das Exekutionskommando war da. "Komm rauf." sagte er schließlich und drückte den Türsummer. Er lockerte seine Krawatte und schenkte sich ein Glas Whiskey ein.

"Hi," sagte Daphne, als sie schließlich in Brians Wohnung stand. Der Dunkelhaarige sah müde aus. "Ich nehme an, du weißt, warum ich da bin." Brian trank den Rest seines Whiskeys und schenkte sich nach. Dann sah er Daphne auffordernd an. "Ich finde, du schuldest Justin eine Erklärung. Und eine Entschuldigung!" "Findest du?" fragte Brian ruhig. Daphne nickte. "Er sitzt bei mir zu Hause und fragt sich, was er falsch gemacht hat." Brian seufzte und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. "Er hat nichts falsch gemacht." Daphne sah ihn wütend an. "Das sieht er ganz anders. Er fühlt sich beschissen und daran bist du schuld! Er denkt, du fändest ihn abstoßend." "Wie...?" Aber Daphne ließ Brian nicht zu Wort kommen. "Denk mal nach. Du stößt ihn weg, dann tust du alles, damit ihr euch wieder nah seid, nur um ihn dann wieder wegzustoßen." "Ich..." versuchte Brian sich zu verteidigen, doch Daphne war viel zu wütend, um ihm eine Chance dazu zugeben. "Du! Ganz genau. Es geht immer nur um dich! Denk doch mal an Justin. Er ist bei seinen Eltern rausgeflogen, wegen dir! Er ist nach New York abgehauen, wegen dir! Und jetzt die Sache mit Ethan. Willst du nicht, dass er endlich glücklich ist?" Brian seufzte. Natürlich wollte er, dass Justin glücklich ist. Das Problem war nur, dass Justin nicht glücklich war. Nicht mit Ethan, nicht in Chicago. Daphne sah ihn aus blitzenden Augen an. Sie hatte immer hinter Brian gestanden, aber diesmal war der Mann zu weit gegangen. Und sie würde nicht eher gehen, bis er das erkannte.

"Er hatte gestern Nacht einen Alptraum - von Hobbs," sagte sie schließlich leise. Brian sah sie scharf an, bevor er den Blick senkte. Sie hatte ihn gesehen, damals als Justin verletzt wurde. Der Blick in seinen Augen hatte sie lange Zeit verfolgt. Sie hatte noch nie solche Trauer und Angst gesehen. "Was willst du, Daphne? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?" fragte er schließlich leise. Daphne legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du solltest mit ihm reden. Ihm erklären, was in dir vorgeht und ihm sagen, dasd er nach Hause kommen soll. Er ist mit Ethan nickt glücklich." Ach nein! dachte Brian sarkastisch. "Justin ist erwachsen. Er muss seine Entscheidungen selber treffen"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ich vermisse dich so," Jennifer lächelte ihren Sohn an. "Warum hat Ethan dich nicht begleitet?" Justin zuckte mit den Schultern. Ethan war das Letzte, über das er reden wollte. Jennifer bemerkte die Anspannung in Justins Blick, als sie Ethan erwähnte. "Hat Brian dich vom Flughafen abgeholt?" Justin stöhnte innerlich auf. Dann doch lieber Ethan. Er nickte nur kurz. "Ich habe Hunger," wechselte er schnell das Thema. Jennifer sah ihren Sohn besorgt an. Die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen und die blasse Haut... Sie wünschte, er würde sich ihr anvertrauen. "Wie wär's, wenn wir zu Marco gehen. Da waren wir schon ewig nicht mehr." Marco war Justins Lieblings-Italiener. Vielleicht würde ihn eine große Portion Spagetti Bolognese aufheitern. Justin lächelte leicht und nickte.

Das Essen war, wie immer, gut. Die Beiden unterhielten sich über allgemeine Sachen, Mollys Schule, sein Job in der Galerie, die skurrilen Kunden seiner Mutter. Während sie auf das Dessert warteten, beschloss Jennifer einen neuen Versuch in Richtung Ethan zu unternehmen.  
"Ethans Konzert ist bald, oder?" Justin nickte und trank einen Schluck Cappuccino. "Ist alles in Ordnung zwischen euch?" bohrte sie weiter nach. Genervt stellte Justin seine Tasse ab. "Nein, ist es nicht. Wir hatten Streit. Nein, es ging nicht um Brian. Ich weiß nicht, wie es weiter gehen soll. Ja, Brian hat mich abgeholt. Wir haben geredet, uns gestritten und ich bin zu Daphne abgehauen. Nein, ich habe nicht vor in der nächsten Zeit mit Brian zu reden. War das alles?" Jennifer nickte und Justin starrte wieder in seine Tasse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Von: B. Justin starrte auf die Mail. Einen Moment wollte er sie ungelesen löschen, aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz. Er atmete tief ein und öffnete die Mail._

_"Was wäre, wenn wir uns damals nicht vor dem Babylon getroffen hätten? Würdest du noch immer bei deinen Eltern leben, verstecken, wer du wirklich bist? Was wäre, wenn ich dir nicht nach New York gefolgt wäre? Wärst du ein erfolgreicher Künstler geworden, oder ein weiteres namenloses Opfer in einer dunklen Seitengasse? Was wäre, wenn Chris Hobbs dir nicht in die Tiefgarage gefolgt wäre? Wäre es anders zwischen uns gewesen? Was wäre, wenn es nie einen Ethan gegeben hätte?"_

Justin schluckte. Genau diese Fragen hatte er sich letzte Nacht gestellt. Ohne zu zögern, tippte er seine Antwort. Für: B. "Die Nacht, in der ich dich getroffen habe, war der Anfang meines neuen Lebens. Um nichts in der Welt würde ich sie vergessen wollen. Du hast mir gezeigt, wer ich wirklich bin. Dafür habe ich dir nie gedankt. Du warst immer für mich da. Deshalb war ich so sicher, dass du mir nach New York folgst. Ich hoffte, du würdest mich genug vermissen, um mir zu verzeihen.  
Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als mich endlich erinnern zu können. Manchmal träume ich von Bruchstücken, du im schwarzen Anzug, der Kuss. Hättest du mir gesagt, dass du mich liebst?  
Es ging nie um Ethan. Es ging um uns. Die Dinge, die ich wollte, waren nicht die Dinge, die du wolltest. Aber all die Romantik, die Blumen und schönen Worte können nichts daran ändern, das ich dich vermisse. Ich liebe Ethan nicht und habe es nie."

Mit Tränen in den Augen schickte er die Mail ab und schaltete den Computer aus. Seine Tasche stand gepackt neben ihm. Es wurde Zeit mit Ethan reinen Tisch zu machen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ich liebe dich!**

Die Wohnung war dunkel und verlassen, als Justin eintrat. Er schaltete das Licht ein und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er Ethan auf dem Sofa sitzen sah. "Gott, du hast mich erschreckt! Warum sitzt du im Dunkeln?" Justin zog seine Jacke aus und trat näher zu Ethan. "Ich habe nachgedacht," antwortete Ethan tonlos. Justin setzte sich in den Sessel und sah Ethan an. Er wirkte vollkommen gefühllos und kalt. "Warst du bei ihm?" fragte er in der emotionslosen Stimme, die Justin eine Gänsehaut verursachte. "Was...?" Ethan sah auf und taxierte Justin. "Bei ihm - Brian! Deshalb bist doch nach Pittsburgh geflogen, oder? Deshalb war dein Handy die ganze Zeit aus, deshalb hast du nicht angerufen." Justin schluckte. Er hatte gehofft, ruhig und sachlich mit Ethan reden zu können. Am Besten ohne Brian ins Spiel zu bringen. "Ethan," begann Justin, doch Ethan hob eine Hand. "Ich will es nicht hören. Pack deine Sachen und verschwinde." "Ethan, bitte. Lass es mich erklären." Ethan lachte auf. "Was willst du erklären? Wie sehr es dir leid tut? Dass du mich nicht verletzten wolltest? Dass Brian nur ein Freund ist? Oh bitte, spar mir das. Ich dachte, wenn wir hier sind, kann Brian nicht mehr zwischen uns kommen. Aber du hast uns nie eine faire Chance gegeben! Er stand immer zwischen uns. Ein unsichtbarer Schatten, der mich von dir ferngehalten hat. Aber bitte, er kann dich haben. Lauf doch zurück zu ihm! Lass dich wieder von ihm benutzen! Das kannst du ja so gut!" Sprachlos sah Justin zu, wie Ethan seine Jacke nahm und zur Wohnungstür ging. "Wenn ich zurück komme, will ich, das du verschwunden bist. Leg den Schlüssel auf den Tisch." Er zog die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Er hatte nicht viel zu packen. Ein großer Teil seiner Sachen war bei Daphne untergebracht. Seufzend sah er sich in der kleinen Wohnung um. Er war hier nie glücklich gewesen.  
Online hatte Justin einen Last-Minute-Flug nach Pittsburgh gebucht und Daphne eine kurze Mail geschrieben. Sie hatte sofort geantwortet und würde ihn am Flughafen abholen. Er konnte erst mal bei ihr unterkommen. "Das war's," murmelte er vor sich hin. Er legte den Schlüssel zusammen mit dem Brief für Ethan auf den Tisch.  
Er wusste nicht ob Ethan den Brief je lesen würde, aber Justin schuldete ihm eine Erklärung. Vielleicht würde Ethan irgendwann einsehen, dass sie nie zusammen gepasst hatten.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian lehnte an der Theke im Babylon und beobachtete die Tänzer. Die Musik war laut und viel zu fröhlich für seine Stimmung. Er lehrte ein weiteres Glas Scotch und signalisierte dem Barkeeper, dass er nachfüllen soll. Ein gutaussehender Mann in engen Jeans schob sich an ihn heran. "Lust zu tanzen," flüsterte er Brian ins Ohr und ließ seine Hand auffordernd über dessen Brust gleiten. Brian schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf und widmete sich seinem Drink.

"Hast du das gesehen?" flüsterte Emmet Michael zu. "Das war der Vierte heute Abend. Er hat sich nicht einmal von der Stelle gerührt, seid er hier ist." Michael beobachtete Brian und schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielleicht war noch nicht der Richtige dabei. Du weißt, wie wählerisch Brian ist." Emmet zog eine Braue nach oben. Er konnte sich denken, warum Brian alle Angebote ausgeschlagen hatte. Justin war am Wochenende in der Stadt gewesen. Sie hatten sich zu einem schnellen Kaffee getroffen und Justin hatte erwähnt, dass er Brian gesehen hatte. Aber natürlich wusste Michael nichts davon. Er war viel zu sehr mit Ben beschäftigt, um die Sorgen seines besten Freundes zu sehen.

Emmet bahnte sich einen Weg durch die verschwitzen Körper und lehnte sich schließlich neben Brian an die Bar. Er bestellte einen Cosmo und ließ die Augen ebenfalls über die Tanzfläche schweifen. Eine Weile schwiegen sie. "Sag schon, warum du hier bist," sagte Brian schließlich. Emmet schlürfte seinen Cosmo und sah seinen Freund dann schließlich an. "Ich weiß, dass er hier war. Und das ihr euch gesehen habt." Brian reagierte nicht, nicht das Emmet das erwartet hätte. "Habt ihr euch gestritten?" Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. Emmet seufzte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Brian so stur war und seinen Gefühle für Justin leugnete. Jeder mit Augen im Kopf konnte sehen, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Alle außer Michael. "Er will mit Ethan Schluss machen." Brian drehte sich zu ihm. "Warum erzählst du mir das? Emmet lächelte ihn unschuldig an. "Ich dachte, es würde dich interessieren, dass er wieder nach Hause kommt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Das Schlimmste ist, dass er Recht hat." Daphne schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht mit allem. Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Justin seufzte. "Wenn ich das wüsste." Daphne gähnte und sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach 2 mitten in der Nacht. Sie hatte Justin vor über 3 Stunden vom Flughafen abgeholt. "Ich finde, wir sollten jetzt erst mal schlafen. Morgen sehen wir dann weiter." Justin nickte und ging in sein kleines Zimmer.

Lange Zeit lag er wach und starrte zur Decke. Er wünschte sich, der Abschied von Ethan wäre anders abgelaufen. Er wünschte, er hätte ihm erklären können, warum ihre Beziehung gescheitert war. Justin seufzte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, doch der Schlaf blieb aus. Nach einer halben Stunden sinnlosen Herumwälzens stand er auf und schaltete seinen Laptop ein.  
Er war überrascht, als er eine Mail von Brian fand. Nachdem er nicht auf seine Mail reagiert hatte, hatte Justin angenommen, dass alles inzwischen gesagt war. Nervös öffnete er die Mail und fing an zu lesen.

_Von: B. _

_"Wo wir beim Danksagen sind, sollte ich es auch tun. Ich danke dir, dass du immer an mich geglaubt hast. Ich danke dir, dass du nie aufgegeben hast. Ich danke dir, für die Hoffnung, die du mir geschenkt hast. Ich habe nie einen Menschen an mich rangelassen, außer Mikey und Linds. Aber die Beiden sind anders. Doch du, du hast eine Sekunde, einen Blick gebraucht um sämtliche Mauern einzureißen, die ich so mühsam errichtet hatte._

_Ich bin ein Arschloch und meistens stört es mich nicht. Aber du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht so sein muss. Du hast versucht einen besseren Menschen aus mir zu machen. Dafür möchte ich dir danken. Ich weiß, ich hätte dir diese Dinge schon viel früher sagen sollen. Aber du kennst mich. Wenn mir jemand zu nah kommt, beiße ich um mich und verletzte die Menschen, die mir am meisten bedeuten._

_Ich liebe dich Justin. Auch, wenn ich es dir vermutlich niemals sagen kann. Auch, wenn es vermutlich viel zu spät ist. Ich habe dich immer geliebt, schon in unserer ersten Nacht. Ich bin dir nach New York gefolgt, weil ich die geliebt habe und Angst hatte, dass du für immer aus meinen Leben verschwindest. Der Abschlussball - ich wollte es dir sagen. Gott, ich wollte es dir so gern sagen, aber ich war, wie immer, zu feige. Und dann war es zu spät._

_Manchmal wünschte ich, wir könnten die Zeit zurückdrehen. Noch einmal von vorne beginnen._

_Emmet hat mir erzählt, dass du mit Ethan Schluss gemacht hast. Das ist gut. Und das sage ich nicht nur aus egoistischen Gründen, sondern weil er nicht gut für dich war. Er wollte dich ändern. Du solltest dich für niemanden ändern, Justin. Weder für einen Ethan noch für mich._

_Ich habe ein Angebot bekommen. Vangard eröffnet ein Tochterunternehmen in London. Ich soll die Firma aufbauen. Es ist meine große Chance. Mein Flug geht heute früh. Ich weiß, dass du mich verstehst. Das man für seine Träume kämpfen und manchmal auch Opfer bringen muss._

_Ich habe einen Briefumschlag mit dem Schlüssel zum Loft in Daphnes Briefkasten geworfen. Ich werde es in der nächsten Zeit nicht brauchen und da bei Daphne nicht genug Platz für deine Sachen ist... Die Miete ist bezahlt, du brauchst dich um nichts zu kümmern. Auf dem Küchentresen findest du auch einen Scheck, der die nächsten Gebühren für die PIFA abdecken sollte._

_In Liebe,  
Brian"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilog - Abschied für immer?**

"Daph!" Justin rüttelte seine Freundin. "Daph! Wach auf!" Daphne setzte sich gähnend auf und blinzelte verschlafen. "Was...?" "Ich brauch deinen Autoschlüssel." Daphne sah ihn verwirrt an. Ungeduldig wiederholte Justin seine Bitte nach dem Schlüssel. Daphne zeigte in Richtung ihrer Tasche. Justin kramte hektisch darin herum, bis er endlich den Schlüssel fand. "Danke, du bist die Beste!" Justin drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand im Eiltempo aus der Wohnung. Daphne sah ihm perplex hinter her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian saß in der Wartehalle und las in der Morgenzeitung. Er hatte noch über eine Stunde bis zum Start, aber er hatte es im Loft nicht mehr ausgehalten.  
Als Vance ihm gestern das Angebot gemacht hatte, konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. Er hatte immer davon geträumt, aus Pittsburgh rauszukommen. Hier bot sich die perfekte Gelegenheit. Außerdem konnte er so endlich Abstand von allem gewinnen. Natürlich würde er Gus schrecklich vermissen, genauso wie Lindsay und Michael.  
Er seufzte und legte die Zeitung weg. Er konnte sich sowieso nicht konzentrieren.

"Brian?", sagte hinter ihm eine leise Stimme. Brian schloss die Augen und schluckte. "Du solltest nicht hier sein, Sunshine." Justin setzte sich neben ihn, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Du wolltest einfach abhauen. Ohne dich richtig zu verabschieden." Brian grinste. "Du weißt, ich steh nicht so auf sentimentale Familienfeiern." Justin nickte. Er legte seine Hand auf die von Brian und schwieg. 10 Minuten saßen die beiden still nebeneinander. Die Finger eng ineinander verschlungen. Schließlich räusperte sich Brian. "Geh nach Hause, Justin." Der Dunkelhaarige drehte den Kopf, um den jüngeren Mann neben sich anzusehen. Stumme Tränen liefen über die helle Haut. Eine Strähne des blonden Haares hing ihm in die Stirn. Brian sagte nichts, drückte Justins Hand nur fester.  
"Kommst du wieder?" fragte Justin nach einer Weile. Brian zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich weiß es nicht." Justin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. Ein Schluchzer entwich seinen Lippen. Brian zog den jungen Mann in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest, während all die Wut und Verzweiflung aus Justin herausflossen.

"Flug 62 nach New York ist bereit zum Einschecken..." Justin löste sich von Brian und sah ihm in die Augen. "Dein Flug," sagte er. Brian nickte. Beide standen auf. Justin lachte unsicher. "Was sagt man in so einem Moment? Auf Wiedersehen kommt mir so belanglos vor." "Wir wär's mit: Hab einen guten Flug, viel Spaß in London," schlug Brian grinsend vor. Justin nickte und trat näher an Brian heran. "Ich werde dich vermissen," flüsterte er leise. Brian nickte, bevor er den Blonden zu sich zog und ihn küsste.

Der Kuss war anders, als alle ihre vorherigen. Er war süß und leidenschaftlich und doch traurig, verzweifelt und schmerzhaft. Eine neue Tränenspur lief über Justins Wange, als sie sich voneinander lösten. "Du musst gehen," sagte Justin und trat von Brian zurück. Der nickte, nahm seine Aktentasche und drehte sich um. Justin blieb mitten in der Halle stehen und sah ihm hinterher.

Brian drehte sich nicht um. Hätte er es getan, hätte er Justin dort allein in der Halle stehen sehen, wäre er vermutlich nicht gegangen. Doch es war besser für sie. Im Stillen versprach er sich, dass er zurückkommen würde. Zurück zu Justin und der Chance auf ein glückliches Leben.

_Ich weiß, das Ende ist gemein. Aber als kleiner Trost kann ich euch versprechen, das es definitiv eine Fortsetzung geben wird. Das erste Kapitel ist schon fast fertig. Ich hoffe euch hat die Story trotzdem gefallen. Ich möchte meiner lieben Beta-Leserin danken und natürlich auch den treuen Lesern der Geschichte._


End file.
